


5 Times Tony Almost Hugged Peter...And 1 Time He Did

by bendycello



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Crying, Hugs, Hurt May Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Not A Fix-It, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Worried Tony Stark, and sad, i was bored, so i started this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendycello/pseuds/bendycello
Summary: A loud bang went off and for a few moments Peter was so disoriented he didn’t know what had happened. Then Burly was sprinting from the alley with the bag of cash and Peter was falling against the building. Well shit, he thought as he felt a warm substance seep from his shoulder. He was finally certain that his day couldn’t get any worse.ORPeter could really use some comfort from the one and only Tony Stark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first fan fiction on AO3 and the first time I’ve written for anyone other than myself. I’ll do my best to update regularly, but my finals are coming up and this is a really chaotic time of the year for me. All credit goes to Marvel.

It had been a long day, to say the least. Peter had been faced with a pop Spanish quiz, 3 spitballs thrown into his hair, and a solid 4 hours of homework. Ned had also asked him to come over that weekend for the Star Wars marathon, but he had to decline because he was going to the Compound to work on upgrading the suit with Tony.

Not that Peter wasn’t excited for that. He was really excited, he knew Tony didn’t exactly go around throwing out invitations to the Compound. Even though Ned had been totally fine with it, Peter felt guilty. Ned was a great friend and deserved to have someone that could spend more time with him.

”Karen, got anything new for me?” Peter asked, standing up. He’d been sitting on the top of a tall building for about 15 minutes taking a quick break, but he was ready to start swinging around again.

”Not currently, Peter,” the AI responded. Peter sighed, shooting a web to the building next door and swinging onto it.

”It’s not that I want crime to happen,” Peter started, “but I wish I had more to do. This is so boring.” He paused, and when Karen didn’t respond, he said, “you probably think I’m a horrible person for saying that. Don’t tell Mr. Stark.”

”I don’t think you’re a horrible person, Peter,” Karen responded in her monotonous voice.

Peter snorted. ”Thanks.” Dark clouds had started to gather in the sky and a pit formed in his stomach. “Well this is just great,” he muttered as the first drops of rain began to fall. As nice as the suit was, it always chaffed when it got wet, and Peter wasn’t particularly in the mood to get electrocuted. “Could my day possibly get any worse?”

”There are approximately two hun-“

”No, Karen, I didn’t-it’s fine. I don’t need to know.”

It didn’t take long for rain to start pouring down and thunder started to rumble in the distance. Despite the noise the weather was making, Peter heard a scream from a block away. He was off as fast as he could, shooting webs and praying he didn’t slip.

He landed next to a small store where a big burly guy wearing all black was holding a gun to the cashiers face. She was crying and begging him to leave. Burly, as Peter decided to think of him, was scooping all the money from the cash register into a bag with his free hand. Peter opened the door and strode into the store, planning to simply rip the gun out of Burly’s hand with a web.

But because the universe really hated Peter, it didn’t work out that way.

The cashier turned as he walked in, notifying Burly to his entrance. As Peter was shooting his web the big man dove to the floor. The web missed and hit a wall. He tried to run past Peter but he managed to knock the man to the floor. They scuffled for a few moments, rolling and punching and kicking. Burly has surprising strength.

“Jeez, dude, how much do you work out?” Peter panted. Usually robbers were easy to take down. They were always dumb, desperate, and dicks. The 3 D’s of Bank Robbery. But Burly was putting up a fight. He managed to get up and sprinted out the door, but Peter was right behind him and tackled him to the ground.

The rain made fighting harder. Peter shot a web at Burly’s eyes and the man immediately backed away, clawing the sticky substance from his face.

“Look, I don’t know what your deal is,” Peter started as he picked up the bag of money from the ground, “But seriously? All black? At least have a bit of creativity, bro.”

A loud bang went off and for a few moments Peter was so disoriented that he didn’t know what had happened. Then Burly was sprinting from the alley with the bag of cash and Peter was falling against the building. Well shit, he thought as he felt a warm substance seep from his shoulder. He was finally certain that his day couldn’t get any worse.

He willed himself to run after Burly, but his legs wouldn’t listen. He reached up and pressed his hand against his left shoulder, wincing as pain shot through him. When he pulled his hand away, the bright red of his suit was stained scarlet with blood. Someone was talking to him.

”Spider-man? Are...are you okay? Where’d he g-oh my god, you’re bleeding. He-did he shoot you? Oh my god, oh my god!”

Peter looked up from his hand and saw the cashier who was still crying.

“I-I’m fine,” he managed. His voice sounded strange and very far away. He blinked hard twice, trying to clear his fuzzy head. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“I-the police, I should call the police...and an ambulance you’re hurt I need to-“

”No no no,” Peter told her. “No ambulance, I’m fine. I...I have to go, are you okay here on your own?”

She was sobbing out unintelligible words at this point and Peter would’ve stayed under any other circumstance, she was obviously in shock, but he felt sort of lightheaded and his shoulder really hurt and he couldn’t go to a hospital and this definitely wasn’t something he could fix at home and there was really only one place for him to go but Tony might be really mad and so would May and-

Peter closed his eyes and tried to think straight. He had to go to the Compound. He hoped Tony wasn’t busy. He didn’t want to bother the man, but he was sort of bleeding. A lot.

He shot a web up the building he was leaning on and pulled himself to the top, wincing as his shoulder flared in pain.

“Karen,” he groaned. “Call Mr. Stark.” The mechanic picked up on the second ring.

“Hey, kid, what’s up? How’s Aunt Hottie?” Peter day down on the roof, starting to shiver from the rain. “Hey, Mr. Stark,” he said, trying to sound like himself. “I could use a bit of...help?” “With what? Homework, dating advice? If it’s dating advice, you probably shouldn’t be asking me, but I could give you some references. I know-“

“No, no, nothing like that,” Peter slurred. “Can you just pick me up?” There was a pause.

“Kid, are you drunk?”

Peter didn’t miss the note of confusion and shock in his voice.

“I’m not drunk, I promise, I sorta kinda got shot?”

“Is that a question or a statement?”

“A statement?” Peter asked. He could almost see Tony tolling his eyes.

“Alright spider-boy, I’m on my way. Where’d you get shot?”

“Sh-shoulder.”

“Alright. Just put pressure on it and try not to do anything incredibly stupid until I get there. I know that’s your specialty.” Peter nodded, then remembered Tony couldn’t see him.

“Okay. Yeah,” he grunted. “Nothing stupid.” He heard engines starting up in the background before Tony hung up. Peter closed his eyes and pressed his hand harder against his shoulder, yelping at the pain. He’d broken bones, gotten concussions, had to stitch himself up before, but he’d never been shot. He definitely did not want to experience this again. It was not a fun time. Zero stars. Not recommended.

Peter was slowly losing feeling in his legs. The thunder booming in the distance was fading. He shifted, trying to keep himself awake, only to grimace as the pain spiked.The sound of cars honking beneath him made his head ache. Why did his head hurt, he wondered vaguely. He felt himself start to drift. The pain was fading. That was good, or at least he thought it was.

There was the familiar sound of engines far, far away, and something heavy on his good shoulder.

“Kid?” a voice asked. That voice was familiar. Good familiar. Peter cracked his eyes open but couldn’t make out the blurry mess infront of him. “Peter, can you hear me?” The voice finally clicked with a name.

“Mssr. Strk?” Peter slurred weakly.

“The one and only,” Tony muttered. “Alright, this is going to hurt but I’ve got to take you to the Compound, okay?” Peter tried to nod but his head just rolled across his chest. Tony slipped one arm behind Peter’s knees and the other on his back and scooped up the half conscious boy. Peter clenched his teeth but wasn’t able to stop the whimper from slipping out.

Suddenly the roof was gone from beneath Peter and they were soaring across the sky. His stomach flipped and he burried his face into the armor of Tony’s chest.

The world faded in and out as they flew to the Compound. Peter opened his eyes when the rain stopped to find himself being rushed through the halls of the Compound. He heard raised voices all around him and he felt himself being set down on a stretcher. The lights were bright and made his head hurt so he closed his eyes.

“He’ll be okay though, right?”

“He’ll be fine Tony, he’s just lost a lot of blood. Wait out here and I’ll send you updates as often as I can.”

The last thing Peter was aware of before he passed out was someone telling him everything would be fine.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

There was an annoying beeping that wouldn’t go away. Was it his alarm? Was he late for school? He blinked his eyes open to turn it off only to immediately shut them again. The lights were ridiculously bright and burned his eyes. Suddenly he became aware of the rest of his pain.

There was a sharp ache in his shoulder that spread from his neck down to his elbow. He was laying on a bed that was much more comfortable than his bed at the apartment. The sharp smell of disinfectant stung his nose. Something ran behind his ears and under his nose. It was uncomfortable, so Peter lifted his heavy arm and sluggishly tried to pull it off.

Someone caught his arm and slowly lowered it back onto the bed.

“That’s important. Don’t screw with it.”

Peter tried opening his eyes again. He squinted against the light and was able to make out a very tired looking Tony Stark sitting next to him.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter croaked out, wincing at how awful he sounded.

“Ride and shine sleeping beauty. Finally decided to join the land of the living, have we?”

Peter stared up at him, confused. Where was he? What was going on? Why did he feel like absolute shit? Tony must’ve seen the look on his face because he sighed and said, “You’re at the Compound. You had the brilliant idea to get shot. For such a smart kid, you can be really dumb sometimes.”

“I didn’t do it on purpose,” Peter protested weakly.

Tony rolled his eyes. “I’m teasing you, kid.”

“Oh,” Peter said, letting his heavy eyes close.

“Do you need anything? Water? Another blanket? Some common sense?”

“Actually, could you, uh, turn the lights down a bit? Please?” Peter didn’t want to be annoying, but the lights were really starting to hurt.

“Shit, yeah, of course. I forgot,” Tony said as he got up and turned down the lights. Peter sighed in relief and relaxed.

“May,” he stated quietly.

“She thinks you just came for the internship a day early. She’s fine with you missing a day of school.” Tony paused for a moment. “She’s terrifying, kid. Honestly, how do you keep your secret around that place? I think I’d spill in about 10 minutes.” Peter smiled tiredly. “You two should get coffee sometime. Get to know her better, she’s really nice.”

Tony’s eyes went wide. “I’ve been in space and I’ve fought an army of robots, but facing your Aunt is the one thing I’m not emotionally prepared to do.” Peter laughed, but winced and stopped as pain shot through his shoulder. Tony’s face went serious.

“But seriously, kid, stop putting yourself in this situations. Your Aunt isn’t the only person that worries about you, okay?”

“Okay,” Peter said, a warm feeling spreading through his chest. Tony bent over slightly, as if he was about to wrap his arms around Peter, but at the last second he stopped and patted Peter’s good shoulder instead with an awkward smile. “Get some rest kid.”

Peter nodded and closed his eyes and couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed.

He guessed they just weren’t there yet.


	2. Chapter 2

School sucked. It sucked more than anything or anyone should be legally allowed to suck. It reached a whole new level on the sucking scale. It sucked worse than just about everything else in Peter’s life. Today was no different.

Peter had woken up already feeling shitty. His shoulder was sort of sore from his unfortunate slip up the previous week, and everything was a bit too loud and bright. So it was going to be one of those days. He could deal with it.

First period wasn’t too bad. Flash wasn’t in that class and it was US History so it wasn’t too hard to think about with his headache.

Second period was worse. He had gym, where he had to change with 30 other antagonizingly loud boys in a cramped room with bright lights and the horrible sound of slamming lockers.

The open gymnasium didn’t help as Peter had hoped it would. Sneakers squeaked loudly against the floor and the whistle theat Coach Davies blew spiked his headache.

By third period he couldn’t focus on anything besides his pain. The scribbles on his paper that were meant to be some form of calculus blurred infront of him and he rested his head on his desk. He could hear every pencil in the room scraping against paper.

“Mr. Parker, care to join us?” Mrs. Stephens asked, her voice laced with annoyance. Peter picked his head up and squinted at her.

“Can I go to the bathroom?” he asked weakly. Mrs. Stephens frowned and glared at him for a moment longer before allowing him to leave. Peter gratefully escaped the overwhelming classroom and shut himself in a bathroom stall, sinking to the floor. He felt his tag scratching the back of his neck and wanted to rip it off, but his hands were clamped so tightly to his ears that he couldn’t pry them off.

A sobbed escaped Peter’s mouth and he squeezed his eyes shut. It was too much, way too much. He’d had sensory overloads before, but never this bad. His shirt felt like bugs crawling across his skin, light pierced through his eyelids, and the sounds of his classmates surrounded him, suffocated him.

He had to get out.

He had to get out.

Peter took a deep breath and unclenched his hands from his ears. The blood pumping in his ears was nearly deafening. He reached for his bag, tensing at the feeling of his fingers against the rough material and the sound of the zipper. He finally managed to get out his phone and turn it on, but the light from the screen made him curl up and drop the device.

Everything hurt. He just knew he had to reach Tony. May would freak. Tony was the only one who’d be able to help. He had to reach the mechanic.

Peter managed to pick up his phone again and through squinted eyes was able to text Tony.

‘Pick me up. Please.’

It didn’t take long for Tony to respond.

‘I know school sucks but I’m not helping you ditch. I have to at least keep some of my morals.’

A tear slipped down Peter’s face. What if Tony wouldn’t help him? What if he passed out on the bathroom floor? Someone would find him and then what? Peter started to panic. His heart sped up and he groaned out loud as his pulse grew louder in his ears. Tony had to come.

‘Please help I need help.’

‘Pop quiz? Detention? You didn’t get suspended did you?’

Peter was gripping his phone so hard at this point he was surprised it hadn’t shattered.

‘Not joking boys bathroom second floor help’

He closed his eyes and leaned his pounding head against the wall. His phone buzzed a moment later withTony’s response.

‘On way.’

Peter let out the breath he’d been holding. He hoped Tony would hurry. The stall he was sitting in was fading in and out of focus and he felt lightheaded, like he was about to pass out. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there for. Minutes, hours, days? He couldn’t tell. He just knew that he was in a lot of pain and wanted nothing more than for it to end.

Suddenly machines were blasting in his ears and he blacked out for a moment. When he opened his eyes again, Tony was crouched infront of him with a worried and confused look on his face.

“Peter? What’s going on? Are you hurt?”

Peter whimpered without meaning to, Tony’s voice sending knives through his skull. The older man was quieter when he asked the next question. “What’s wrong, kid? You gotta work with me here.”

Peter opened his mouth and managed to choke out a few words.

“Everything’s...loud...bright...hurts.”

The next thing he knew he was being scooped up and bit down hard on his lip. The sharp taste of blood flooded his mouth.

“I’m taking you to the compound,” Tony whispered. “Just hold on a bit longer.”

The bathroom disappeared behind Peter and he vaguely realized they were soaring through the sky. His stomach rolled and he pressed his face against the hard metal of Tony’s chest plate.

Peter faded in and out as they headed to the compound. He was barely holding on to consciousness when Tony landed and hurried him through the halls.

Suddenly, without warning, everything stopped. Lights no longer stabbed at Peter’s eyes. It was silent except for his and Tony’s breathing. Peter felt Tony lay him down on a soft surface and sigh.

“Better?” he asked quietly, but Peter was too exhausted to find the strength to answer. He heard Tony’s footsteps and a door closing, and then he was out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Peter felt much better when he woke. He blinked his eyes open and looked around. He was in a dark room with nothing in it except the bed he was laying on and a foot in the far corner. The walls were dark gray and the lights were very dim.

Peter sat up and stretched as snippets of what had happened returned to him. The sensory overload. The bathroom. Tony.

He stood slowly, his legs still wobbly from the overload. He headed over to the door and opened it, and was met with the familiar halls of the compound.

“Hey, F.R.I.D.A.Y., is Mr. Stark here?” Peter asked.

“Sir is currently in the lab,” the AI responded.

“Thanks,” Peter said, and headed to the lab.

After the events of Homecoming, Tony had made an bigger effort to pay more attention to Peter. Although it was hard to tell sometimes, the genius obviously cared about him and had been scared for his safety that night. In the past four months, Peter had been visiting the compound almost every weekend and got weekly texts from either Tony or Happy checking up on him.

When they got too overprotective at times it could be annoying, but deep down Peter was thrilled that his idol cared about him. He easily made his way through the familiar maze of halls towards Tony’s safe space.

Peter knocked on the door to the lab. The older man opened the door, looking surprised to see him there.

“Hey, Pete,” he said, his voice a bit higher than Peter was used to hearing it and laced with a strange emotion Peter couldn’t quite make out. “Feeling any better?”

“Oh, yeah, that room was really awesome, it worked better than anything else I’ve tried, thank you so much Mr. Stark!”

The tension in Tony’s posture eased noticeably when he saw Peter all smiley and chattery.

“Good. We’ll have to work on some ways you can deal with that by yourself, but for now the room will have to do. Originally that room was designed for Bruce when he got, well, stressed, but...” Tony trailed off and Peter knew better than to push that subject, so he changed topics.

“What time is it, exactly? And May, does she...?”

“It’s only 4 pm, I was expecting you to be out a bit longer. I told May the usual, that you were helping me out with ‘intern stuff.’ You hungry?”

Now that Tony mentioned it, Peter realized he was starving. He handn’t eaten since this morning, and as a teenager and Spider-man, he had to eat three times the amount of food normal people did.

“Yeah,” he said. “Can we order Thai?”

Tony snorted. “I have access to some of the best food in the city, and you want Thai?”

Peter nodded and the mechanic shook his head.

“I don’t understand you kids.”

As Tony left the lab he paused for a second, a torn look on his face. Then he kept walking and a twinge if sadness tugged at Peter’s chest. He sighed and stood there for a moment, watching his mentor’s back, and then shook off the sadness and followed after him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I’m shocked by the response this fic has gotten, thank you so much for all the kudos! So, I’ve never actually had a sensory overload but loud noises and lots of crowded people bother me sometimes so I just multiplied that feeling by like 10 and combined it with some research I did. Third chapter coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long. The good news is that I’m done with my finals so updates should be more regular now. Also there’s some medical stuff in this chapter and I only did some quick, brief research on it so I’m sorry if anything’s inaccurate. New chapter coming soon!

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. It was supposed to be on Peter’s terms. But now the secret was out and there was no way he could make up an excuse for this one.

May wasn’t supposed to be home, she was supposed to be working a late shift. But when Peter pulled off his mask and heard his Aunt behind him, he knew he was fucked. 

He slowly turned and saw the confused, shocked, and furious look on his Aunt’s face. 

“Um, it’s not...what it looks like?” He explained weakly. 

“Out here. Now,” May demanded, pointing to the living room. Peter trudged out of his room and sat on the couch. What was he going to do? May couldn’t know, but she did, and now she wouldn’t let him patrol and help people because obviously she’d say it’s too dangerous. 

But Peter had to help people! He’d promised himself that when Ben had died infront of him and he could’ve helped but he didn’t. 

And if May stopped him, that also meant no more internship. A heavy weight settled on Peter’s chest. The internship. That meant so much to him, especially now that he and Tony were getting closer. But the mechanic wouldn’t want to waste his time on just any kid, and if May stopped him, that’s exactly what Peter would be.  
May sat down on the couch next to him and he desperately tried to organize his thoughts.

“Don’t try to come up with an excuse Peter,” May said. “Just...explain. No lies. Please don’t hide anything else from me.”  
The anger was gone from her eyes. She just looked tired. Peter just stared at her. He had no idea where to start. 

May sighed and stood. “Okay. I need to run some errands, so while I’m gone, you’re going to calm down a bit and we’ll talk about this when I get back. Deal?” 

“Deal,” Peter answered as some of the tension left his body. May grabbed her keys and left the apartment, and Peter was alone.

The first thing he did was go to his room and take off the suit. May probably wouldn’t want a constant reminder of her nephew’s dangerous after school activities while they were talking.

There was no way he could come up with an excuse for this. May knew he was Spider-man, the real deal. He’d have to tell her the truth about the internship as well. Oh god, she’d be furious with Tony. It should be fine though. If anything Tony was making everything easier and safer for Peter by giving him the advanced suit. May couldn’t argue with that. 

Peter sat back down on the couch in his normal clothes. It was going to be a rough couple of days. He was almost positive he’d get grounded and May would be really upset. He hating seeing her upset.  
But it would be fine. It had to be. He’d explain everything to her, and yeah, she’d be upset for a little bit, but then she’d realize how much it meant to him and she’d let him keep patrolling and going to the compound and it would be fine.

Peter turned on the TV and tried to calm down. He scrolled through the channels until he eventually saw something that interested him. He thought about calling Ned to tell him the May found out, but decided that would only stress him out more. 

Time passed. The episode of Sherlock Peter was watching ended and the next one started. He checked his phone. Nothing from May, just Ned asking for help on some homework. Peter answered his question and turned his attention back to the TV. When that episode and the next one started, Peter began to worry. May never took this long. Maybe this had upset her more than Peter thought and she was just cooling off. He hoped she was okay.  
30 minutes later, he texted her. When he didn’t get a response in 10 minutes, he called her. No one answered. 

Was she trying to show him what it felt like to worry so deeply about someone you cared about? Peter certainly didn’t need that, he constantly worried about May.  
The phone rang and Peter jumped in surprise as he was brought back from his thoughts. He didn’t recognize the number but picked up. Maybe May’s phone died?

“Hello?” Peter asked when he answered the phone.

“Is this Peter Parker?” asked an unfamiliar voice. 

“Yeah,” Peter said disappointedly. “Who’s this?”

“This is the Flushing Hospital Medical Center. Your Aunt was in an accident. Would you be able to come to the hospital?”

Peter’s heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t feel his legs, so he sat down on the floor before he fell over. He opened his mouth and then closed it. Aunt May....was in an accident?

“Is...is she okay?” he managed to ask in a strangled voice.

“I’m afraid I can’t disclose any more information over the phone.”

“I’m coming,” Peter said quickly and hung up, dropping his head into his hands. An accident. Had it been a car accident? What if she got mugged?

“Fuck,” Peter sobbed. He could stop muggings! That was his thing! He was the one who helped people who needed it. And when May needed his help, he wasn’t there. This was exactly what he’d been trying to prevent when he decided to be Spider-man! He couldn’t lose May, not after Ben.

Then a terrible, gut-wrenching thought struck him. This was his fault. He hadn’t been careful enough about his identity. Then May found out and was upset, and went out at 9 pm in the dark by herself, and she got mugged or got in a car accident or got hurt in some way, and it was all Peter’s fault.

Hell, if he’d just told her about Spider-man in the first place, none of this would’ve happened! 

He took a shaky breath and heaved himself to his feet. He had to go to the hospital to be with May and make sure she was okay. 

He headed out the door of the apartment and then down the stairs. As soon as he got outside he was running, not caring if he knocked people down. He had to get to the hospital. Why had he wasted so much time on the floor wallowing in self hate? May could be dying and instead of being there for her, he was on the floor.

It didn’t take him long to reach the hospital as it was in Queens and Peter was a fast runner. He hurried into the building and up to the desk.

“I got a call,” Peter started desperately. “They said my Aunt was in an accident? Her name’s May Parker.” 

The woman at the desk sensed his terror and smiled at him calmingly as she looked up May’s name.

“Are you Peter Parker?” she asked. 

Peter nodded his head rapidly. 

“Do you have any identification?”

Peter pulled out his school ID and handed it to her. After checking it over briefly, she handed it back to him. 

“Your Aunt is currently in surgery. She was in a car accident. The waiting room is over there, someone will come notify you with any updates.”

Peter’s chest tightened.  
“You mean, you can’t tell me anything else?”

She gave him another apologetic smile. What was it with this damn woman and all her smiles?

“I’m afraid not, but there should be an update soon.” 

Peter stood there for a moment longer before he turned away and sat in the waiting room. 

The room was fairly empty. In all the hospital TV shows May watched, the waiting rooms were always packed with families and friends crying over a loved one. This wasn’t like that. There was a man sitting in the corner reading a magazine and two old women sitting together in silence, but that was it. The women looked up at Peter briefly as he entered, and the man might as well have been asleep.

May would’ve made a joke if she were here. She’d probably say that the man’s wife was in the hospital from boredom, because seriously, who dresses like that? Could you make yourself any more bland? Was there a contest or something?  
Instead of a warm feeling rising in his chest at fond memories of May, his breath caught in pain. What if they never had those moments again? What if May died and he had to go to foster care? What if she was paralyzed in some way and was never able to do the things she loved again, like going for walks and dancing with Peter?

He turned these fears over and over in his mind, slowly torturing himself to the brink of insanity. 

A woman in blue scrubs walked into the room. She had a positive expression on her face. Peter looked up hopefully, but she walked past him and stood infront of the man. Peter went back to staring at his feet and tried to tune out her words. He didn’t want to hear about how the boring man’s stupid wife was okay when there was every possibility that May wasn’t. 

It must’ve been hours later when another doctor walked in, because Peter’s head was getting too heavy to hold up and the waiting room had taken on a hazy glow. He was just so tired.

“Family of May Parker?” the man asked, and Peter was suddenly wide awake. He jumped up, startling the two women.

“That’s me. I’m Peter. Parker,” Peter said quickly, trying to read the man’s face. He didn’t have an outright happy expression on his face, but he didn’t look sad either. Hope crawled it’s way into Peter’s chest.

“Well, Peter, May’s nephew, am I correct?” Peter nodded. “Is there anyone else who should be here? An adult?”

Tony briefly passed through Peter’s mind but he decided against calling him. Tony had important things to do, Peter shouldn’t distract him with his problems.

“No,” he said.

“That’s alright. I’m Dr. Andrews, I was May’s surgeon. As you know, she was in a car accident. She had a punctured lung and ruptured spleen which caused some internal bleeding, but I was able to fix all that up. We performed a partial splenectomy, which means we removed part of the spleen, and she’s currently intubated to take some of the pressure off her punctured lung so it can heal properly. She’s on a lot of pain killers so she most likely won’t wake up for awhile, the surgery was hard on her. She has a few other minor injuries, she broke her wrist and some ribs, we put a pin in the rib so it can heal and her wrist was a clean break so there’s nothing to worry about there. You can come see her if you want.”

Peter blinked, not understanding half the words that came out of Dr. Andrew’s mouth. All he understood was that this wasn’t life threatening. 

“So...she’ll be okay?” he asked weakly.

Dr. Andrews smiled. “She’ll be okay. I’ll lead you to her room.”

Peter followed quietly, feeling all the stress drain from his body, leaving him completely exhausted. He entered May’s room and sat down in the chair next to her bed. She was pale with a dark bruise covering the left side of her face. Her right arm was in a cast, and there was tube down her throat and a couple IVs in her arm. 

Peter took in a shaky breath. She’d be okay. It certainly didn’t look like it at the moment, but it was true. 

Peter slumped back in the chair. He’d seen that May was okay, and now the overwhelming guilt was back. This never should’ve happened. Peter had tried so hard to get to the hospital as soon as possible, but suddenly, he had the urge to get out. This was his fault. He couldn’t sit there in that tiny room with May’s bruised body when he was the one that caused this. May deserved better than him.

He stood and left the room, but only made it just outside the hospital before he sank to the ground. He couldn’t go home. Not when it was May who payed for the apartment and all his food. So he pulled out his phone and called the only person he could think of.

Tony.

The mechanic answered on the first ring. Peter could hear AC/DC on in the background. Peter sighed in relief. He must be in the lab, at least he wasn’t interrupting anything important like a meeting.

“Hey kid, what’s up?” Tony asked. Peter felt himself relax slightly at the familiar voice.

“It’s-I need some help,” he started.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

“No, no, I’m fine. It’s...it’s May.” Peter’s voice cracked at her name. “She was in an accident. I’m at the hospital. Can you...”

“I’m coming kid,” Tony assured him. The older man hung up and Peter shut his eyes, focusing on nothing but the cool night wind ruffling his hair. Ruffling it the way May did.

He opened his eyes and stared at the people walking past him. Some gave him odd looks, but most just passed by. It wasn’t unusual to see people sitting alone on the streets in New York.

The pedestrians walking around him soon parted to reveal Tony Stark.

Peter looked up at him and felt everything hit him at once. Tears fogged his vision, and he didn’t even care that he was about to have a breakdown infront of his childhood idol.

Once he was crying he couldn’t stop. Tony sat next to him and rubbed his back gently. 

“Oh, kid,” he murmured as the broken sobs escaped Peter’s mouth. Then the comforting hand on his back was gone and someone was wrapping their arms around him. The slender body and smell of perfume told him that it was Pepper.   
They sat on the ground like that for what felt like hours, Peter not wanting to let go. 

He needed this. He needed the physical comfort. And even though he tried not to admit it, it really, really hurt that the person he needed it from, wouldn’t give it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn’t exactly go the way I wanted it to. I wrote the whole thing at about 1 am when I was really sad and then I was too tired to do much revising, buttttt here it is anyway. Next chapter coming soon!

It had been a stressful couple of days, to say the least. Peter had apparently sat on the curb sobbing for an hour before Tony and Pepper encouraged him to go back inside with May. Peter hardly remembered it, everything was blurry from that night.

 

Afterwards he’d gone back to the compound, and was staying there until May was released from the hospital which would be a few more days. She’d woken up the following morning, confused and in pain, but she’d be okay.

 

Peter spent most of his time with her at the hospital. He was really all she had, besides her friends and coworkers that occasionally visited.

 

Tony and Pepper were so great about everything. They always had someone stay with him at the hospital when they couldn’t, and made sure he ate enough.

 

Even with all their support, Peter was absolutely exhausted. It wasn’t easy seeing May like that, vulnerable and weak. She had always been the strong figure in Peter’s life, especially after Ben died. She worked long hours so they could have a roof over their heads and food on the table. Now, Peter had to be the strong one.

 

He shut his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. May was asleep, which was good. She needed the rest. But Peter couldn’t sleep. Honestly even if he could, he didn’t want to. For the past two nights since the accident, he’d been terrified of closing his eyes.

 

He’d always had an active imagination which was nice at times, but at this point in time, Peter did not want to be able to conjure up situations where he was less lucky. When May was less lucky. He didn’t want to see her head drooping over her chest and blood streaming down her pale, lifeless skin.

 

Peter’s eyes flew open and he nearly jumped out of his seat as he rejoined the world. He was in May’s hospital room. She was safe, she’d be okay, that wasn’t real. Everything was fine. He slowly let himself relax.

 

He couldn’t sleep. Not until May was up and walking around and this nightmare would be left in the past. There was a soft knock on the door. Peter looked up as it opened.

 

“It’s 9:30, kid, we should head back now,” Tony said.

 

Peter sighed, looking down at May one last time before standing up. He’d be back in about 11 hours. She’d be fine until then, he knew the nursing staff and doctors were more than capable of taking care of her.

 

When Peter stood the room blurred a bit and his stomach flipped. For a moment he was worried he’d fall over before Tony’s steadying hand was on his shoulder.

 

They left the room and headed down the hall. The pair got a few odd looks. What was Tony Stark doing in a hospital with a kid?

 

Luckily, the pair was able to avoid any unwanted questions and got into the car outside. Tony seemed to understand that Peter didn’t feel like talking, so the drive back to the compound was silent.

 

Peter could almost feel the worry radiating from the older man. As much as he appreciated what Tony was doing for him, he wanted to get out of that car as quickly as possible. However, that wasn’t the case. When they arrived at the compound, they got out of the car and headed into the building. Peter was planning to go straight to his room, but Tony put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Can we talk for a few minutes, Peter?”

 

Peter nodded and let Tony lead him to a couch. Everything was a little blurry, and Peter was grateful to sit down before he fell down.

 

“I’m not good at the whole ‘emotions’ deal,” Tony started. “But it’s not exactly hard to tell that this is a rough time for you, kid, and I want to help. Can you talk to me? I just, I’ll be able to help more if you talk.”

 

Peter tried to blink the swimming dots from his vision as his head gradually grew heavier and heavier. This was the last thing he wanted at this moment. Right now, he just wanted to go into his room and cry into his pillow until May was better. He didn’t want to talk about his stupid feelings. That wouldn’t make May heal faster, and it definitely wouldn’t make this whole thing not his fault.

 

He tried to meet Tony’s eyes, but could only make out the blur of a face. The room was starting to tilt beneath him. He needed to shut his eyes, just for a moment.

 

“I...” Peter started before he felt himself pitching forward as the world dissolved around him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Peter’s reality returned in stages. First was feeling. His head was pounding and he was slightly nauseous. He was laying down on a soft surface. He felt warm and comfortable bedsides the dull pains.

 

Next came hearing. Muffled voices, familiar voices.

 

“You’re sure he’s okay?”

 

“Yes, Tony, he’s just over exhausted and dehydrated. Make sure he rests, gets fluids and tries to limit his stress, and he’ll be fine.”

 

There was a sigh. “I can’t make him stop visiting his Aunt, Helen. They need each other.”

 

“Of course, I understand. Just have him spend less time there. Hospitals can be extremely stressful environments which could definitely be giving him trouble sleeping.”

 

Aunt May. Car accident. Tony talking to him. Everything else drew a massive blank.

 

Peter pried his heavy eyelids apart, wincing as the light spiked his headache. A quick glance around told him he was in his room at the compound. Tony and Helen Cho sounded like they were right outside his door.

 

Peter pushed himself up, but his arms shook violently under his weight. He let himself fall back onto the mattress. His entire body felt so weak and his stomach was churning. His headache made him unable to focus on anything.

 

The door opened and Tony walked in with messy hair and dark bags under his eyes. He sighed when he saw Peter was awake and sat down next to him.

 

“How do you feel?” The mechanic asked.

 

“Like shit,” Peter managed to croak out, grimacing at the sound of his voice. He sounded like a chain smoker.

 

“Sounds about right,” Tony said. “You’re sleep deprived and dehydrated. I’d be more worried if you didn’t feel like shit.”

 

Peter reached up and wiped his eyes, trying to rid himself of the blurriness. It didn’t work. “What happened?” He asked.

 

“We were talking, well, more like I was talking to you and you passed out. Nearly gave your old man a heart attack. Let’s not do that again, okay?”

 

Peter nodded, trying to keep his eyes from drooping shut. He couldn’t help the small smile forming on his lips when Tony referred to himself as Peter’s old man.

 

“On a more serious note,” the older man continued, “we need to talk about this. Not right now, but Pete, you need to take care of yourself. I know that sounds weird coming from me of all people, but-Peter?”

 

Peter couldn’t help the tears that misted over his eyes. He’d started thinking of May and then he couldn’t stop, and suddenly all the fear and pain Peter had held in for the past two days came pouring out in exhausted sobs.

 

“I can’t sleep b-because every time i close my eyes I see her, and it’s so much worse than it was, M-mr. Stark, it’s always worse and I can’t do anything to stop it and it’s my fault and-“

 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Tony cut him off bentley with a soothing hand resting on Peter’s smaller one. “May’s going to be okay. Literally just yesterday she was interrogating me on how you’ve been. She really does not like me. Anyway, this is not your fault kid. She figured out your identity, but you didn’t make her leave the apartment. She had groceries to do anyway. This accident definitely could’ve happened whether she knew about you or not, and there is absolutely no way you could’ve stopped it, okay?”

 

Peter nodded with a quiet sniff as his tears slowed. He still felt terribly guilty, but Tony was here. He wasn’t alone in this. He should be able to close his eyes now without seeing the images, but he was so scared.

 

“Is there anything else bothering you?” Tony asked.

 

A few more tears leaked from Peter’s eyes and dropped down his cheeks. “I’m just so _tired_!” he sobbed, and then Tony was running his hands through Peter’s hair. His eyes grew heavier and heavier as his crying subsided. He thought of the way May used to hold him after a nightmare, and he’d never wanted anything more than one of her hugs at that moment. He was so tired he nearly asked Tony for one, before the mechanic said,

 

“Goodnight, Peter. I’ll always be here for you.”

 

And then Peter finally fell victim to the beckoning abyss of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that took way too long sorry about that. Anyways, the last chapter should be up soon. Thank you so much for all your support, enjoy!

“May, is it okay if I go to the compound after school today? Mr. Stark wants to make some upgrades on my suit.”

 

“Okay that’s fine. How long will you be there for?”

 

“I’ll come back around 10, is that okay?”

 

“It’s a school night, Peter.”

 

“I have a study hall today, I’ll get all my homework done then. And if I don’t, it’s not like Mr. Stark is trying to stunt my education. That man is already trying to get me into MIT.”

 

May chuckled and gave him permission as he hurried out the door.

 

It was so nice to have her back. She’d been released from the hospital 2 weeks ago and was recovering well. Peter felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. May would really be okay.

 

He jogged down the street and to the subway, looking forward to his night with Tony. The mechanic had been checking up on him and May every day either through a text or phone call, and thankfully May was finally warming up to him.

 

After some very, very long conversations, Peter and May had come up with some basic rules Peter had to follow if he were to remain Spider-man, which he obviously was. Curfew on school nights was 11:00 pm, curfew on weekends was 1:00 am, which was extremely generous. He had to check in with both May and Tony every other hour to let them know he was alright, and if he was injured to the point a normal human would see a doctor, he needed to call Tony immediately.

 

Peter could live with those rules.

 

He finally arrived at school and headed inside the building. Ned met him at his locker, as usual.

 

“Did you finish the english essay yet? Because apparently Mrs. Lee is planning on moving back the due date a day. At least that’s what someone from fourth period said, I’m not sure if it’s true.”

 

“I haven’t even started it,” Peter sighed. “What’s it even on?”

 

Ned gave him a weird look. “Hamlet. Where’ve you been the last month?”

 

“Sorry, I’ve been pretty busy.”

 

Ned’s eyes filled with understanding. “How’s the friendly neighborhood arachnid doing?” He asked.

 

“I’m getting back on track. I’m going to the compound tonight to work on the suit.”

 

Ned nodded enthusiastically. “Badass,” he murmured. The warning bell rang and they headed to their home rooms.

 

The day passed slowly for Peter. He anxiously watched the clock, unable to settle his bouncing foot.

 

“Better hurry to the bathroom before you piss your diaper,” Flash whispered over to him during chemistry after noticing his restlessness. Peter just rolled his eyes and tried to continue taking his notes.

 

As the clock struck 3 o’clock he was finally able to escape from the confining school walls and head to the nearest alley to change. It felt good to be out Spider-manning again. This was only his second time out since the accident.

 

He hurriedly changed into the red and blue suit and started swinging from building to building, seeking out any disturbances.

 

“Hello, Peter,” Karen greeted him.

 

“Hey, Karen, got anything for me?” Peter asked. Even though she was only an AI, he’d missed her. Her mechanical voice always seemed to ground him.

 

“There is a woman being mugged 2 buildings to your right.”

 

“Right, on it,” Peter said and began swinging towards to scene of the crime.

 

After a couple hours of patrolling, the bright sun began to lower in the sky and Peter started to swing towards the compound. He’d web himself as far as he could, before changing back into pedestrian clothes and grabbing a taxi to the compound.

 

He dropped into an alley and shed the suit, throwing back on his jeans and sweatshirt.

 

He was just stepping out from the dark area when his hair stood on end and chill shot through his body. He whirled around as his ‘spidey sense’ lit up. Before he knew it a dizzying punch met his face and he toppled to the ground, completely shocked and caught off guard. Then something was stabbed into his neck and the world faded away.

 

~~~~~

 

Peter was cold. Well, that was an understatement. He felt frozen to his core, and his head ached. He managed to pry open his heavy eyes and blearily took in his surroundings.

 

He was in a dark room, but his hazy vision didn’t allow him to make out much more than that. He tried to lift his arm to rub his eyes, only to discover he was cuffed to a chair. He bit back the groan that was building up in his throat. What the hell was going on?

 

Peter sat there for what must have been awhile, feeling even more lost and confused as he tried to regain control of himself. He felt weak and his stomach ached. He vaguely remembered something sharp against his neck. He’d been drugged. But why? Had someone figured out his identity? Fear coursed through his veins as he thought of the possibility.

 

Spurred by this fear, Peter was able to lift his head and focus more. The dark room appeared to be a basement. There was a door on the wall across from him, and Peter was sure that he didn’t want to see anything or anyone come out of it.

 

Unfortunately, though it was extremely unnerving, the peace and quiet didn’t last for much longer. Peter heard footsteps descending down stairs, and then the door opened and in walked a surprisingly normal looking man.

 

He was dressed simply in a polo shirt and jeans. His hair was clean and his face was shaved. A man looking this normal was the last thing Peter expected to see.

 

A look of faint surprise flickered across his face. “You’re up quick. It usually takes much longer.”

 

Peter just watched the man. He had no idea where he was or why, and didn’t want to say anything incase it got him in more trouble.

 

“So, Peter,” the man said. Peter tensed as he said his name. “I’m Mark. Nice to meet you. I’ve been waiting for this for awhile now.”

 

When Peter still said nothing, Mark sighed. “You’re confused, obviously. I’ll tell you a bit about myself, maybe you’ll be more comfortable. I work for Hammer Industries, ring any bells?”

 

Peter remained silent.

 

“Right, well, we produce extremely advanced weaponry, much like Stark Industries, which I’m sure you’re familiar with. Of course you are, you’re an intern there.”

 

“What do you want?” Peter asked, hoping his voice didn’t betray his fear.

 

“Straight to the point. I like that. You’re aware of the...problems that arose between these two businesses a few years ago, correct? I’d just like you to tell me a few things about Tony Stark.”

 

“How did you find me?” Peter asked. He’d been patrolling all afternoon, it made no sense that this Mark guy would know where to find him. Unless...

 

“I put a tracker in your phone, which wasn’t too hard once I did some research. I know you’re Peter Parker, a student at Midtown High School of Science and Technology, I know where you live, I know about your Aunt, I know about your internship. I know everything about you. So, we’ll start with a simple question, shall we?”

 

Peter glared at the man. He couldn’t give up any important information on Tony, that was for sure. But Mark knew about May. He had their address. Peter couldn’t risk her safety, not again. His head was starting to clear as the drugs wore off more and more, and he realized the cuffs around his wrists weren’t reinforced metal. He could easily break through them. He’d wait, though. He still wasn’t entirely sure of the situation he was in, and he couldn’t afford to make things worse.

 

“All I want is for you to tell me what Stark lets you do. Do you just get his coffee? Or does he let you into his lab? What does he teach you?”

 

“I’m not telling you anything,” Peter spat, and the easy going look slid off Mark’s face.

 

“So you’re going to be a little shit, then. I can deal with that. I’ll give you a second chance, Pete. What does Stark tell you?”

 

Peter stayed quiet. He saw Mark winding up for the punch and took a breath before the fist met his cheek. Pain exploded in his face but he clenched his jaw, determined not to give Mark the satisfaction. Another punch came down and Peter felt his nose crack. Blood poured into his mouth and dropped from his chin.

 

He looked up at Mark. “That all you got?” He asked. Definitely the wrong thing to say, but Peter was a bit miffed, to be honest. This guy seriously thought he could just take Peter captive and make him spill Tony’s secrets? No way.

 

The fist connected with his stomach this time and Peter doubled over, gasping for breath. A hand wrapped around his throat before he had time to compose himself.

 

“I’m not surprised Stark took you as an intern. You’re a little brat.” Mark slammed Peter’s head against the wall. Stars erupted in his vision, a combination of the blow to the head and lack of oxygen.

 

“You realize how expendable you are, right? You’re just a kid, smarter than average. Do you have any idea how many smart kids there are? Newsflash, Pete, they’re a lot. You’re not special, Stark doesn’t give a shit what happens to you, so you might as well spill before I kill you.”

 

“Who hurt you, dude?” Peter managed to gasp out. Again, a dumb thing to say. Mark squeezed harder and Peter’s vision started to dim and his lungs ached. Right as he was about to pass out, Mark let go and Peter slumped forward. He already felt his throat swelling up.

 

“You’re a delusional child,” Mark spat. “You think he cares. Well I’ll teach you a lesson and maybe you’ll finally be welcomed to the real world.”

 

Peter expected another beating, but Mark just turned, opened the door and disappeared up the flight of stairs. For a moment, Peter sat in confusion. His head was pounding and he was dizzy as though he still wasn’t getting enough oxygen to his lungs. Then a terrible thought struck him.

 

May.

 

Mark was going to kill May. Once again, she was in danger and it was all Peter’s fault. Tears welled up in his eyes and spilled over his cheeks, mingling with blood. He had to get out and stop Mark. He wasn’t sure if anyone else was in the building, or if Mark had even left, but he had to take his chances. He pulled at the cuffs with all his strength and they snapped open. He stood shakily, his head spinning and the ground tilting oddly beneath him.

 

Peter stumbled to the door the best he could. The stairs were difficult. By the time he reached the top he was drained and gasping for air, but he had to carry on. He was in a normal looking house. Mark was no where to be seen. Peter was alone. He staggered to the door and exited the house.

 

The sky was the pitch black of night. He’d been in the basement for awhile. Tony must be wondering where he was, Peter thought distantly. They wouldn’t get to work on the suit tonight, that was for sure.

 

He was still in the city, but he wasn’t sure where exactly. He wiped the blood from his face in hopes that if he asked someone for a phone, he wouldn’t look like a homeless drug addict or something.

 

Peter started to walk down the street. There was hardly anyone around. His hair was on end and the familiar warming chill was tingling through him. This wasn’t a good place for a kid to be.

 

He walked for as long as he could before sinking to the ground. He just felt so weak and exhausted. His head was pounding and his stomach rolled uneasily. He was still struggling to breath, and with each painful breath he felt a cracked rib shifting within him.

 

And on top of all this, he was mentally freaking out about May. This was all his fault. He’d just gotten her back, and now she was going to die. A sob tore through Peter’s chest. He couldn’t let this happen. He’d be too late, but the least he could do was manage to call Tony. Peter knew the man’s name and who he worked for. They’d be able to put him away.

 

Spurred on by a new determination, Peter heaved himself to his feet and kept walking. He left the sketchy neighborhood and soon saw a convenience store that was open, and headed in.

 

The guy behind the check out desk looked at him cautiously. He didn’t look much older than Peter. Peter didn’t blame him, he looked like shit probably.

 

“Can I use your phone?” he asked, wincing at the way his voice cracked.

 

“Um, yeah? Sure,” the guy said. He handed Peter the phone and watched him suspiciously as if he’d run off with it. Peter forced his shakey fingers to dial Tony’s number and held the phone to his ear as he waited. He doubted the billionaire normally picked up unknown number calls, but maybe he knew Peter was missing and was taking any call he got.

 

‘Does he really care that much, though?’ A small voice in Peter’s head whispered. Peter tried to ignore it as he waited.

 

“Hello?” a familiar voice asked. Peter felt himself sag in relief.

 

“Mr. Stark,” he croaked. “It’s Peter. I’m not sure where I am? I’m in a random convenience store, I’m still in the city but-“

 

“Peter?” Tony asked. He sounded...different, almost.

 

“Yeah, it’s me. Do you...do you know if May’s alright, by any chance?”

 

“Yeah, she’s with me at the compound.”

 

Peter shut his eyes and almost fell over as all the tension left his body. May was safe. She was with Tony, alive and safe.

 

“Peter? Peter, can you hear me? Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m, uh, sort of? Can you just find me somehow?”

 

“I’m aready tracking the phone signal. I’ll be there soon, okay? Are you hurt?”

 

“It’s nothing serious,” Peter lied. He was lightheaded and was starting to worry he’d pass out. “May’s okay?” he asked again for confirmation.

 

“She’s safe. I’ve got your location, I’m on my way. Hang in there kiddo.” Tony hung up and Peter set the phone down. The guy at the counter was still looking at him weird.

 

Peter sat down on the floor, shutting his eyes and trying to block out the pain. May was safe. She was fine, and Tony was coming to get him.

 

“Hey, um, do you need anything?” the guy behind the counter asked. Peter shook his head.

 

“I’ll be gone in a few minutes, I’m sorry about this.”

 

“No, it’s....fine?” the guy said, confusion evident in his voice.

 

No more than 5 minutes later the door to the shop opened and in came Tony Stark, wearing his Iron Man armor. Peter heard the guy gawking behind him, but Tony hurried over to Peter and belt beside him.

 

“What happened?” he asked, taking in Peter’s battered appearance.

 

“Do you know a Mark from Hammer Industries?” Peter asked softly. His eyes were starting to get heavy as the adrenaline wore off. Tony looked confused.

 

“No. Did he do this?” Peter managed a weak nod and rested his head on Tony’s metal shoulder.

 

“Stay awake for me kiddo, alright? We’re going back to the compound.

 

“Kay,” Peter mumbled as he lifted his head and Tony scooped him up. They left the store and moments later were soaring through the sky. Peter drifted in and out of consciousness throughout the journey to the compound. He woke up more once they landed, needing to see May with his own two eyes.

 

Tony carried him to the medical wing. When Peter protested, wanting to see May, Tony promised him that he’d see her as soon as his injuries were patched up. He set Peter down on a bed, and Dr. Cho came in seconds later.

 

He had a broken rib but no internal bleeding, a concussion, a broken nose, and swelling around his throat. Dr. Cho said that there would be no permanent damage. She also told him that although the drug had already passed through his system, it hadn’t damaged anything and he’d be okay.

 

Once he was all wrapped up and had a dose of pain killers, May hurried in the door.

 

“Oh, Peter!” She sobbed as she hurried to his side. She pulled him close into a hug and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, listening to her heart beating strongly against his ear.

 

“I thought he was going to kill you,” he choked out, feeling a tear slip down his face.

 

May pulled back and gave him a watery smile. “I’m fine,” she said. “I promise.” They hugged again, and Peter relished the feel of her arms around him as he fell asleep.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Peter’s whole body ached as he became aware of himself again. He opened his eyes to a dark room. He saw May sleeping on a cot next to him, and on his other side, Tony was sitting in a chair scrolling through his phone.

 

Mark’s words kept replaying over and over in his mind. Tony didn’t think he was expendable, did he? He wasn’t just a smart kid, he was Spiderman. But, then again, it had been sheer luck that he’d been bit by that spider. Really, it could’ve been anyone.

 

“Mr. Stark?” he asked quietly, not wanting to wake May. Tony looked up in surprise.

 

“Kid, you should be sleeping.”

 

“Do you...do you think I’m, expendable?” Peter asked, his voice wobbling traitorously as tears misted his vision. Tony set his phone down as a sad looked passed over his face.

 

“Peter,” he started. “You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You’re not just some kid I found that has super powers. You’re brilliant, you’re funny, you’re one of the most thoughtful people I’ve ever met. And that’s saying something, because I know Captain America.” He paused as memories of Cap filled his mind. “What I’m trying to say is, if something happened to you, if I lost you, you’re one of a kind. I can’t find another Peter Parker. You’ve helped me through so much shit lately...I need you. Don’t you ever feel like you’re not worth the world to me, because you are, okay?”

 

Peter felt a smile tugging at his lips. It seemed almost stupid to believe what Mark had said now. “Yeah. Thanks, Mr. Stark.”

 

“Of course, kid. And for the last time, call me Tony. Mr. Stark sounds too much like my dad.”

 

“Okay, Tony,” Peter said, and for a moment, the two just looked at each other with nothing else to say. Were they there yet? Peter wondered. Could he finally reach up and bury his face into the older man’s chest?

 

“Get some sleep, Peter,” Tony said with a small smile, and although Peter smiled back, he still felt something missing inside.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

It was over. It was done. They’d lost. Despite it all, the fighting, the determination, the pain.

They’d lost.

And they had been so close. So close to ending the fear and anxiety Tony had been suffering for years and years, ever since the first attack.

Thanos was gone, but not in the way they’d hoped.

He was gone and they were standing on this god forsaken abandoned planet.

“Something’s happening,” murmured the Guardian with the big eyes and antennas. In the blink of an eye she was gone, dissolved into nothing but dust that drifted away.

No.

“Quill?” asked the muscular Guardian. He met Quill’s eyes, a look of shock plastered on his dissolving face.

 _No_.

Quill turned to Tony with an expression of utter dispair.

“Steady, Quill,” Tony said, horror building inside of him.

“Oh, man,” Quill whispered as he disappeared. Just like the rest of them. Just like half of humanity. Because Tony had failed.

He turned to Strange, hoping there was some explanation for this. There had to be.

“Tony,” Strange said softly. “There was no other way.”

Tony staggered back as the man was blown away.

“Mr. Stark?”

 _No_.

“I don’t feel so good.”

Tony turned.

“You’re alright,” he said, because he had to be alright, he had to, he was fine. Peter was always fine in the end.

“I don’t know what’s happening, I don’t-“ Peter stammered as he stumbled forward. Tony caught him. He’d always catch him, every time because he loved Peter and that would never change. No one could take that from him. No one could take _Peter_ from him.

“I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go, Mr. Stark, please.”

And Tony just held his kid, because there was nothing he could do. He’d never felt so helpless before. He just hugged Peter tight and prayed to every god he knew of that this nightmare would just end.

But it didn’t.

“I don’t wanna go,” Peter sobbed again.

Tony felt him falling and lowered him to the ground, staring at Peter’s petrified face uselessly.

“I’m sorry,” Peter whispered.

Tony wanted to tell him that it’d be okay, that he had nothing to be sorry for, that they’d go home and everything would be fine, but he couldn’t get out a single word before Peter turned to ash beneath him and Tony’s whole world crashed down around him.

They’d lost.

Peter was gone.

Tony shut his eyes, trying to block everything out.

_Peter was gone._

His kid was gone and he was left broken and battered on this strange, misty orange world.

The universe was twisted and sick. It took, and it took, and it took. It would never stop.

Tony clenched his fist. It had taken his kid. His nerdy kid who told stupid puns and wore geeky shirts and had an entire life in front of him.

The universe had taken something precious and beautiful, and in that moment, Tony swore that he’d avenge his kid, Peter.

No matter what it cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry. They got their hug, I guess?
> 
> Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments. I haven’t been responding to many because I’ve been pretty busy, but I want you all to know that I really appreciate them and they mean a lot to me. Thank you for all the support on my first story!


End file.
